Pneumatic tires are commonly used in vehicles such as automobiles, motorcycles, wheel barrels, and bicycles. Such tires are inflated with air and serve to provide a cushion between a vehicle and the ground thereby absorbing shock from surface irregularities. Some pneumatic tires utilize an inner tube which holds compressed air and provides the tire with its shape. The inner tube is usually a torus shaped balloon with a fixed circumference. A fixed circumference is generally necessary because adequate cushioning requires that the tire maintain a consistent pressure. Thus, for example, a twenty eight inch diameter inner tube cannot be properly fitted to a twenty four inch diameter tire as uniform pressure will not be maintained around the tire. Accordingly, replacing an inner tube for a pneumatic tire necessitates a specific inner tube manufactured with the same circumference as the tire.